


Believe In Me, Believe In Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Connection Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Spanking, Torture, Tragedy, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is having a hard time after his experience with Wo Fat, The Team is there for him, especially Danny, Will he survive his demons?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In Me, Believe In Us:

*Summary: Steve is having a hard time after his experience with Wo Fat, The Team is there for him, especially Danny, Will he survive his demons?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Finally, After being in the hospital for awhile, Commander Steve McGarrett was free to go home, He was still having nightmares about his final battle with Wo Fat, & the hellish experience, that he had to endure by that maniac, Danny gently led him into the house, while the other members of his ohana followed behind, & also taking precaution, as they were entering the house.

 

As they were all inside, Steve turned to face his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams slowly, & said, "I am fine, Danno, I just want to take a nap, If that is okay ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Of course, Babe, Let's get you on the couch, okay ?", The Former Seal nodded, & said, "I am ready", Danny got him settled on the couch, & covered him up with a thin blanket, while he slept, Danny & the team went into the kitchen, so they can talk, without disturbing their love one. Officer Kono Kalakaua said with emotion & tears in her eyes, "It kills me to see him like this", Everyone nodded, agreeing with her, They just want their old Steve back.

 

"I know, Cuz, Me too, This is not the Steve that we know & love", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly stating the obvious, as he watched his friend sleep, & sighed, Captain Lou Grover said with menace in his voice, "I am so glad that bastard is dead, I would kill him again, if he killed Steve, or worse hurt my daughter, during that short time", Danny said with understanding, "Well, Let's be glad that he **_is_** dead,  & won't be bothering us ever again", He looked at his lover, & then he said to his ohana, "We can't be smothering him, Let's let him go back to his routine, But, We subtly keep an eye on him", Everyone agreed, as they all went to fix lunch for themselves.

 

Suddenly, Steve woke screaming, "NOOOO

, LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BASTARD, HE HAS KIDS, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING, PLEASE ? !!!!, NOOOOO, LOU !!!!", He was crying in his sleep, Lou didn't care, He went straight to his friend, & said, "Shhh, Steve, It's okay, I am here, We are all here, Safe & sound, shhhhh", He kept it up, til Steve gently woke up, & took in his surroundings, He saw Lou was alive, & then he just clung on to him, while the others went back into the kitchen, seeing that the former SWAT Commander has everything under control.

 

Once Lou had him calmed down, Steve called out, "Danno ?, I am hungry", The Loudmouth Detective came out with a smile, & said, "It's a good thing that you are, I have my famous grilled cheese sandwiches, & tomato soup ready & waiting", "Thank you", The Five-O Commander said softly with a smile. He turned to Lou, & asked, "Lou, Can you help me to the table, please ?", "On it, Buddy", They entered the kitchen, where Chin & Kono were sporting smiles on their faces.

 

Even though, It feels like nothing has changed, Steve feels like everything that he worked hard for, It will be taken away instantly, His ohana were giving him reassurances, Kono said, "Don't worry, Bossman, We aren't going anywhere", Chin added, "We are family, We're gonna stick together, Through thick & thin", Lou said concluding, "Get use to having us around, McGarrett, We ain't going nowhere", It made Steve's heart feel good, but he still wasn't sure about Danny, & his future together with him.

 

The rest of the day went perfectly, Lou said to Steve, as they "bro" hugged, "Your Old Man would be proud of you, & what you had accomplished in the six years in Five-O", Steve smiled bashfully, & said, "Thank you, Brother". Chin piped in with, "He's right, Bruddah, John would be impressed of what you built for yourself, & you get your relationship back with Mary", Kono agreed, "Also, Just be the most righteous man on this planet, I think he would've be so happy for you, Bossman", The Seal said emotionally now, "Thank you, Thank you all", Danny saw that his lover was at his breaking point, so he said this to break the emotional moment up.

  
"I hate to break this moment up, But Steve needs to rest, I will pay for breakfast tomorrow, Cause we need to this right, & in style too", The Blond said, as he was following everyone to the door, "Sleep well, Bossman", Kono said, as she kissed his cheek, & hugs him gently, mindful of his injuries. "Bruddah, We are gonna go spearfishing, We got to teach Lou about the spots, & getting the right bait, & just having the perfect timing too", Chin said, as they clasped hands. Steve gave a tired smile, & said, "I am looking forward to it", & Lou said with a smile of his own, "So am I", He clasps hands with Steve, & the three members left for their homes, so they can get settled, & rest up.

 

"How about a shower, Handsome ?", Danny asked with a smile, Steve nodded, still feeling weird, & strange that this is his life, He has to get use to be back in this reality, instead of the other one. Danny strips out his clothes, & Steve of his, He got the temperature just right for their shower together, Danny nearly cried, as he saw the bruises, cuts, & healing burns, & scars. He placed a hand gently on Steve's shoulder, which made the former seal nearly jump out of his skin.

 

"Baby, I am here, I am not going anywhere, Please believe in me, Believe in us, I love you so much", Danny said pleading, as he gently placed kisses along his neck. Steve did believe in him, & said breathlessly, "Yes, Danny, Please take me, Take me, & fuck me, I want to feel you in me", That is exactly what Danny did, It was the most beautiful experience that they ever experienced together as a couple. They finished up, washing each other, drying each other erotically, & they were kissing their way to their bedroom.

 

Steve took his lover, & gently made sure that he was comfortable, & not hurting, as they were making love, He made sure to torture those sweet little nipples of his, which made the blond moan out in complete pleasure, as a response. Then He rimmed him, paying attention to his sweet, & delicious asscheeks, making it sensitive, especially when he start to spank them. Then, He worshiped his cock, which Danny nearly came off of the bed, Steve placed him right back on it, & focused on his mission, leaving bite marks, & claim marks on him. Then Danny got to have his sweet revenge, til they were tired, & spent. "I love you, Danno, So much, Thank you for always being there for me", "Right back at ya, Super Seal, I love you too", They cuddled their bodies close together, & they fell into a peaceful slumber, since the ordeal had started.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
